The Day Yuna Snapped
by coconut18
Summary: We all know how annoying Rikku can be. Now She's gone and made Yunie all mad. Will the others survive? My first fic. Please Read & Review.


The Day Yuna Snapped

Disclaimer: I do not own any thing of FFX-2 Except this story and a game disc.

Authors note: ... I like to write stupid stories. If you don't like em that way, or with some shoujo ai, then turn back now, rather than take the time to flame me you losers. MWAHAHAHA! (I mean People Who Flame others, not people who read FanFics) I appreciate most feedback so please read & review! Enjoy!

T'was a fine Sunday morning, and the day had begun as usual; Rikku was doing tai-bo, Punching in mirrors then complaining about the glass shards in her knuckles.

Rikku: Heyee you guys! Look, I'm Wolverine!

Paine was on the deck of the airship chopping up innocent Clouds that happened to float by.

Clouds: GIVE US MAKO! MAKO, MAKO, MAKO!

Paine: Nevar, HYAAA!

And Yuna was in front of her mirror, trying to practice being all innocent, while being a badass with a gun.

Yuna: Gee, this isn't working. I should practice in front of a non-shattered mirror.  
_Glares at Rikku>_

Rikku: Oh Yunie! I'm SO Sorry! What I did was Horrible! _buries her face in her hands and sobs. then realizes that broken glass is still in her hands_> Ow!

Yuna: Oh , its okay Rikku, Brother can buy another one...

Rikku: No... I mean I'm sorry for stealing you and Paine's thongs and then trading them to Seymor Guado for a dominatrix dressphere so that I could seduce that really annoying stupid bleach-blonde guy who's name you never said in FFX!  
Yuna:...

Rikku: Well say something. Yunie?

Yuna:... _eye twitches_... you said "Final Fantasy X"!

Rikku: ...yes...I...did...and?

Yuna: I told you to NEVER speak of my past! _Pulls her guns out_

Rikku: Yipe!

Yuna: _shoots at the theif's feet>_ DANCE FOR ME YOU BITCH!

Rikku: WHAA! NO!

Meanwhile...

Paine leaped into the sky and gracefully sliced another Cloud in two.

Paine: Heh-heh...number 268, yer waisted.

Then Dr. P jumped into the air to vanquish Cloudy cloud 269 When it exploded just as her sword was about to touch it. The impact threw her backwards.

Paine:_ coughs_ What the hell?

When the warrior opened her crimson eyes, she saw a chesnut haired girl with a pink dress and red jacket standing in front of her. Paine noticed her green eyes.

Aeris: You tried to kill me!

Paine: Are you kidding? YOU ALMOST KILLED ME!

Aeris: _Cooly takes out her rod from...somewhere>_ Mabey I'll try again._ smiles_

Paine: _gets into fighting stance>_ Take your best shot.

The two women stared ferociously at eachother for what seemed like hours. Then all of a sudden Aeris said :

"Aww forget it! Yer just too cute!" Then pounced on Paine.

Paine: _struggling>_ What the hell are you doing- get off of me you lez!

Aeris: Aww come on! Just give me one little Kissie-poo!

Aeris got on Paine's back and rode her like a bucking bronco while Aeris was spanking her with that metal rod of her's and laughing insanely. Ms. Gainsborough was having a lot of fun. Just then, another Cloud exploded and a brunett fell out of the sky and landed on the airship deck. Guess who it was.

Tifa: Aeris! What the Fuck do you think you're doing! Get offa her!

Aeris: But Hunny Bunz! She's sooooo cute! Her eyes are the same color as your's!

Tifa: Get off of her NOW! She's too young for you anyway!

Aeris: But she's 18!

Tifa: And You're 22, You Phedophile!

Aeris: Five years isn't that much!

Tifa put her hand to her forehead and sighed.

Paine: HehehHAHAHA! You Final Fantasy 7-ers sure are MORONS!

Tifa: Shut up! We're not morons!

Aeris: Yah! We're Idiots!

Now Paine was laughing insanely. Just then Rikku ran out on deck screaming and naked except for the cinnamon oatmeal covering her X-rated parts. Yuna follewd her running and shooting her guns.

Yuna: MWAHAHA! Now do the Cha-Cha for me you little Slut!

Paine: Yuna? Are you okay?

Yuna paused, then turned toward the leather-clad warrior.

Yuna:...

Paine:... well?

Rikku:...

Tifa:...

Aeris: Is it just me or is it GETTIN' HOT IN HERE?

And with that Aeris pulled a stereo system out of her(Who Knows What) and it started playing Nelly's retarded cacophony "Hot in Here". Everyone on the ship began dancing like idiots and taking off their clothes like the song said to. ( including Buddy, Brother, Shinra, and Barkeep.) Hours later the ship crashed on a desert island so they all had to eat rotten coconuts for the rest of the game.

Rikku: Hey Yunie! Isn't this better than waking up in that awful hotel on the Thunder Plains? You remember... During Final Fantasy X...?

Yuna: Final Fantasy WHAT!

THE END

Author's Note#2: Yes. I DO NOT like Tidus And i hate the Sphere grid even more. How am I supposed to get Lulu's Ultima spell if I can't find a single Level 2 Key Sphere?

Well that was my first Fanfiction ever. Please review me so I can know if I'm a good writer or not. If you guys liked it, mabey I'll Write another.  
Please review! Bye-bye now!


End file.
